Ángeles de la guarda
by mumirocks
Summary: Bella es una chica tan torpe que ni su ángel es capaz de mantenerla a salvo. Todo parecía perdido hasta que en un accidente, un tal Edward muere y pasa a ser su nuevo ángel. ¿Qué ocurrirá?... Mal summary, entren porfavor! Todos humanos... o casi xD
1. ¿Cómo?

**Cap.1: ¿Cómo?**

Ruido, luces, gritos, y después, paz.

Todo esto pasó ante mí en… perdí la noción del tiempo.

Solo sé que no sentía nada. Estaba adormilado, y si pudiese ver mi rostro en un espejo, lo más seguro vería una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en él.

Abrí los ojos esperanzado de encontrarme en la camilla del hospital, ya que me sentía como en un colchón, pero todas mis sospechas se desmintieron. Esto no era un hospital. Todo era de colores brillantes, alegres y algún que otro brillo blanco.

Miré mis ropas, pero me topé con el césped bajo mi rostro. Estaba tumbado en medio del… ¿Paraíso? Imposible…

Me puse en pié y observé a mi alrededor. Estaba a los pies de un frondoso árbol que apenas movía sus hojas, y dos ardillas corrían en el suelo cosquilleando mis piernas descubiertas.

Miré al frente y vi lo que parecía un hermoso bosque donde varias personas caminaban despreocupadas con el mismo estupor que yo tenía, pero la magia tranquila del lugar se rompió gracias a la suave y arrogante voz de una persona a mi lado.

-¡Por fin despiertas!-exclamó con pesadez.

Me giré y vi a una joven cruzada de brazos. Vestía diferente a todas las personas que estábamos presentes: una túnica corta con los hombros descubiertos, pero estos estaban tapados por su larga melena platino lisa; Sin embargo, yo vestía una especie de vestido blanco por las rodillas. Si hubiese podido sentir algo más que aquel sopor, lo más seguro es que me hubiese sonrojado.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunté, pero el tono de mi voz no sonó como yo pretendía, sino melodioso y tranquilo.

-Esto es el cielo, chaval

-¿El cielo?-posé mi vista sobre las ardillas que jugueteaban sobre mis pies desnudos, hasta que caí en la cuenta- ¡El cielo!-grité, y aquel sentimiento volvió a impedirme mostrar mis pensamientos.

-Exacto, y ahora debes venir conmigo para arreglar un asuntillo-se giró y empezó a caminar.

La seguí mientras intentaba espantar a las ardillas que parecían haberse pegado a mis talones.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Tienes que firmar unos papeles…-comentó

-Espera-ordené. Me sentí frustrado de la poca fuerza con la que había dicho esa palabra, y ella pareció molestarse, porque se paró y giró en seco.

-¿Sí?-intentó imitar un tono cordial, aunque no le sirvió de mucho.

-¿Estoy…-me dio miedo decir la palabra siguiente- muerto?

-Sí, y movámonos, que no llego a mi cita en la peluquería.

-¿Qué? ¡Muerto!- El sopor parecía empezar a disminuir, pero aún no me dejaba expresarme con libertad.

-Sí, muerto, ¡Vamos!- se giró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez casi tuve que trotar para ponerme a su altura.

-No puedo estar muerto… Es una broma, ¿cierto?

Acabábamos de traspasar un hermoso y gigantesco arco que delimitaba el bosque. Estábamos sobre una pequeña plataforma de… ¿nubes? Desde la cual se podía ver una especie de ciudad creada con el mismo material que la plataforma.

Extrañamente, podía sentir que el sopor había desaparecido, aunque no por completo, y empezaba a sentir otros sentimientos, como sorpresa, molestia, ira, e incluso, desesperación.  
-No, no es una broma, ¡y cállate de una santa vez!

¿Por qué había pasado esto? Estaba sintiendo de nuevo…  
-Eso es por el cambio de lugar, pero pronto volverás a corretear con las ardillas con la sonrisa de tonto que tenías antes.-espetó de pronto mientras subíamos en una extensión de la nube en la que estábamos y pulsó un botón que flotaba en el aire.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?-Era raro, pero aún podía sorprenderme más de lo que estaba. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que esta era la vida de después de la muerte? Corretear con las ardillas, ¡Vaya diversión!

-Primero, soy tu ángel de la guarda, Énar, o tu ex ángel, según cómo lo quieras mirar… y segundo, así somos los ángeles: Cuidamos humanos, los llevamos al edén y leemos mentes, pero por desgracia todo entra en el mismo pack- rodó los ojos ya molesta por mis preguntas.

-Mi ángel, dices…

-Sí

-Es imposible, ¡debo estar soñando! ¡No puedo morir! ¡Tengo que volver!

-¡No puedes volver! Son órdenes del de arriba

-¡Qué importa el de arriba! Tengo que volver ya junto a mi prometida, ¡iba en el coche! Puede estar muerta, ¿entiendes? ¡Muerta!-empezaba a sentir como mi furia se incrementaba lentamente. Quería explotar, sentirme vivo, lo que aquel lugar me impedía.

Me aguanté a la barandilla del ascensor/nube (espera, ¿barandilla?) para evitar lanzarme a golpes conmigo mismo.  
-bien echo, así no tendremos que recoger tu alma del suelo-bromeó con sorna el ángel y acabó con una carcajada sonora. Dios, cómo me molestaba que leyera mi mente.

El ascensor paró y Énar empezó a caminar fuera. La seguí y miré a mí alrededor.

Había miles de casitas echas de nubes y todo estaba lleno de personas vestidas como mi ángel.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunté curioso. Aquellas personas se parecían a Énar, pero estas tenían pequeñas alitas doradas en las espaldas y todas sonreían armoniosamente, todo lo contrario a ella.

Énar se paró en seco y se giró hacia mí con cara de pocos amigos. Fijó su vista en mí con el ceño fruncido y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos en un gesto muy familiar.

-¿puedes estarte calladito?-murmuró entre dientes- me estoy empezando a agobiar y no es bueno.

-¿y no me puedes responder?-volví a preguntar. Ya lo hacía a conciencia. No se por qué, pero me divertía molestar a aquella muchacha.

-Esto…-señaló con una mano los edificios- esto es Villángeles, donde viven todos los ángeles del mundo… y esto-seguido, señaló una enorme edificación con una puerta gigantesca en la fachada atada con goznes, supuse, de plata-, esto es el edificio principal-sonrió forzadamente-¿contento? Ahora tienes que entrar conmigo, quedarte en una esquina calladito y solo hacer preguntas cuando te llamen, ¿entendido?

-¿puedo hacer mis preguntas ahora?

-¿Qué quieres saber?-parecía estar al borde de la histeria

-¡Todo! Si supuestamente eres mi ángel de la guarda, ¿por qué me dejaste morir?

-Yo no te dejé morir, eso ya estaba dicho en tu ficha

-¿qué?

-como me oyes, que ya estaba decidida tu muerte, ¿más preguntas?

Quedé mirando al vacío. Mi muerte ya estaba prevista, y yo no podía hacer nada para volver.

Segundos después recobre la compostura y negué con la cabeza. Sentía la ira correr por mis inexistentes venas, pero no me serviría de nada pelear con aquel ángel que me miraba molesto y enfadado.

-¿Nada más? Entremos- me agarró del bazo y la seguí hacia las grandes puertas blancas.

Esta se abrió sola y dejó mostrar frente a ella una enorme sala igual de blanca que todo lo demás. Era bastante grande, y el techo parecía nunca acabar, pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fue que aquella fachada tan grande solo escondiese en su interior aquella sala vacía, salvo por una mesa caoba de motivos muy antiguos en medio, que desentonaba totalmente con el lugar.

Énar me soltó y la puerta se cerró tras de mí.

La chica tragó saliva y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que me quedara en una esquina mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Le hice caso y no me moví de al lado de la puerta.

-¡Gabriel!-musitó entrecortada, y una puerta apareció de la nada de la pared.

Un ser majestuoso, vestido con una enorme túnica y grandes y magníficas alas, entró en la sala. Era el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto, pero quité la imagen de mi cabeza evitando que pareciera otra cosa

-¡Gabriel!-gritó Énar sobresaltándome a mí, pero no al arcángel que tenía a su frente. La chica daba saltitos y… ¿se sonrojaba?-te estaba echando mucho de menos…

-ahora no, Énar, ¿qué quieres?-su voz era profunda, fría como el hielo, y parecía molesto. ¿Qué pasaba, qué en el cielo todos estaban enfadados?

-bueno…-puso cara de niña enfadada y volvió pronto a la normalidad- el humano despertó

-¿Qué humano?-preguntó extrañado

-El mío…

-¿El tuyo?

-ese de ahí-me señaló con un dedo aún mirando al hombre.

Gabriel escrutó tras la chica y se fijó en mí. Su mirada no me parecía nada tranquilizadora.

De la nada, un enorme libro apareció sobre la mesa y, como si nada, el arcángel lo abrió y empezó a ojearlo

-Énar… Énar… Énar… aquí- lanzó una mirada casi asesina a la muchacha y esta miró sus sandalias en un gesto inocente- Edward Anthony Cullen…-citó- descripción física… ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, tez pálida…-siguió leyendo para sí- año de nacimiento: 1991, año de defunción…-de pronto, el ángel se paró y supe que algo andaba mal. Había parado en el año de defunción, cosa que no traía nada bueno.

Miré a Énar, que se movía inquieta y se mordía el labio inferior, y después posé mis ojos en los de Gabriel, que fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Levantó su vista del libro mi me miró

-Edward, ¿puedes venir?-su voz sonaba ahora fraternal, y los vellos se me pusieron de punta.

Asentí y caminé con paso decidido hacia la mesa. Al llegar, puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Edward… ¿Hay algo… que te preocupe?

Alcé una ceja divertido por la pregunta ¡¿Qué si me preocupaba algo?! ¿Qué les daban a la gente del cielo?

-Estoy muerto… ¿Crees que puedo estar preocupado por algo?

-Quiero decir que si tenías algún problema cuando estabas allí abajo

-¿Por qué lo dice? Yo tenía una vida perfecta… ¡Me iba a casar!

Gabriel volvió a fruncir el ceño y se giró hacia Énar mientras soltaba mi hombro.

-¿no fue un suicidio?

-¡¿Cómo?!-Pregunté. Ya todo me sonaba a chiste… ¡Yo solo quería volver con Tanya!

Una pequeña puerta apareció en una de las inmaculadas paredes con un gran letrero de colores encima donde se podía leer "SALA DE ESPERA" con luces brillantes.

-¿puedes entrar allí?-me señaló el hombre y obedecí sin rechistar.

Al entrar, la puerta se cerró tras de mí. La habitación era, cómo no, (¿a que no lo adivinan?) blanca, pero al fondo, al igual que en la otra sala, había un mueble antiguo de color caoba. Me acerqué y comprobé que era una silla, pero sentía curiosidad por lo que los ángeles pudiesen estar hablando, así que pegué la oreja sobre la puerta y me esforcé por escuchar tras ella, pero resultó ser demasiado gruesa.

-_Énar…_-murmuró el arcángel, y maldije por lo bajo que no pudiesen hablar más alto. Ya no me importaba hacer esas cosas, estaba muerto de todos modos.-_ ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? _-parecía cansado e irritado

-_Estoy cansada, Gab… ¡Quiero subir al cielo de una vez!_

-_¿no lo comprendes? Tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo antes de subir… ¡El chico iba a morir en el año 2087!_

¿2087? Eso eran… ¡93 años! Y yo había muerto con 17… Entonces lo comprendí todo, ¡Énar había provocado el accidente! La ira volvió a apoderarse de cada parte de mi ser, por lo que decidí sentarme en la silla y dejar de escuchar aquella conversación que no me pertenecía.

Me senté y me propuse a esperar tranquilo para relajarme. Respiré hondo y conté hasta que me aburrí. Todo estaba en silencio, y no sé cuanto tiempo pasó cuando llegué hasta el 36589, pero de pronto, empecé a oír de nuevo un alboroto en la habitación principal.

Vacilé un poco antes de levantarme, pero la curiosidad venció y volví a pegarme a la puerta.

-_¡no lo soporto más!_-dijo una tercera voz. Parecía nervioso y su tono no sonaba para nada parecido al de los otros dos.-_ ¡Me tiene harto! ¿Me habéis oído? ¡Harto!_

-_¿Qué ocurre, Simón? _–preguntó molesto Gabriel, supuse que por la interrupción, pero incluso parecía apesadumbrado

-_Es esa niña otra vez… ¿queréis hacerle el favor de ponerle un ángel en condiciones? ¡No puedo con las dos!_

- _¿Qué ha pasado ahora?_- el arcángel cambió su tono a serio y preocupado, parecía algo grave.

-_Hace unos días aquel vago se marchó y me dejó al cargo de la madre y de la hija… tú sabes que soy capaz de manejar a dos personas, pero para cuidar de esa niña ¡haría falta un regimiento! Y no puedo, Gabriel, ¡no puedo!_

-_¿Qué se marchó?_

El tema parecía bastante serio. Intenté separarme de la puerta, pero recordé lo aburrido que estaba y preferí quedarme allí para saber más. Al fin y al cabo, si iba a estar en el cielo, ¿por qué no enterarme de los cotilleos del lugar pronto? Sonreí inconscientemente y recordé a mi hermana Alice con ese pensamiento. Un atisbo de pena se rebeló en mí y decidí desterrar a mi familia de mi mente en aquel momento.

-_Sí, se marchó, y esta misma tarde, por poco no la muerden tres perros y la atropella un coche, ¿te lo puedes creer?_

Se quedó todo en silencio, pero pude escuchar lo que supuse que era la respiración jadeante del tal Simón. Parecía lo contrario, pero a través de aquella pared se podía oír más de lo que uno pensaba.

-_Énar, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?_- en su voz había un tono juguetón que no me gustaba nada, y de pronto sentí que algo había girado entorno a mí en la cabeza del arcángel.

-_¿Crees que él…?_

-_exacto_- ya me había perdido

-¿_y si falla?_

-_no perdemos nada por intentarlo_

-_¿De qué están hablando?_-agradecí internamente a aquel señor.

-_Ya tenemos al sustituto perfecto_-unos pasos empezaron a acercarse hacia mí.

"Oh no…" pensé, y me separe rápidamente de la puerta para sentarme en la silla como si nada.

La puerta se abrió y observé a Gabriel. Tras él, Énar, con una enorme sonrisa arrogante, y otro ángel, bajito y regordete (seguramente era Simón, ya que no había nadie más), me miraban esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que ya creía saber.

-Edward-me llamó el arcángel y me hizo un gesto con la mano. Me levanté y caminé indeciso hasta él.- ¿puedo hacerte una propuesta?

-Según, ¿de qué se trata?

-Hemos estado hablando… tú quieres volver a la tierra, ¿cierto?

-Sí

-¿sea cómo sea?

-su… supongo-murmuré

-pues… ¿quieres ser un ángel de la guarda?

**---------FIN DEL CAP**


	2. Solo es mala suerte

**Cap.2: Solo es mala suerte**

-¡Aaah!-grité

-oh, Bella, ¿otra vez?-dijo Lenny apesadumbrado acercándose a mí

Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, por enésima vez de lo que llevaba de día, rodeada de fundas de CDs revoleadas por todo el lugar.

-lo siento…-musité avergonzada- ¿he roto algo?

Me incorporé un poco mientras me frotaba la espalda y Lenny me ayudaba.

-Creo que no, ¿pero estás bien?

-perfectamente-sonreí y conseguí ponerme de pié rápidamente.

-creo que deberías volver ya a casa, Bells, quedan cinco minutos para cerrar

-te prometí que hoy cerraba yo... además, necesito algunas horas extras-comenté recogiendo los CDs del suelo

-¿estás segura?

Asentí con la cabeza

-pues entonces… me voy-dijo sin convicción

-de verdad, Lenny, ¿tan poca confianza tienes en mí?-bromeé guardando el último CD en la caja que había junto a mí y la levanté tambaleándome, a lo que el chaval me la quitó de las manos.

-confianza me sobra, lo que no quiero es que te mates por mi culpa

Sonreí sarcásticamente y le arrebaté la caja a la vez que caminaba hacia el mostrador para dejarla encima.

-no seas bobo… sabes que solo queda hacer el recuento y poco más-me miró de soslayo y cambió su expresión por otra cansada.

Lenny era un chico de 27 años alto y con el pelo a lo _rastafari_. La tienda pertenecía a sus padres y siempre andaba preocupado por mí.

-ten cuidado-me avisó y se puso un chaquetón de rayas de colores del perchero de la entrada y me miró antes de salir- ¡paz!

Me dejé caer sobre la mesa y suspiré con un sonido fuerte tras oír el tintineo de la campana de la puerta al cerrarse. Había sido un día muy duro y estaba muy cansada, pero sabía que Lenny necesitaba descansar más que yo.

El letrero de "CERRADO" yacía apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta y me agaché a cogerlo, pero antes miré mi reflejo en el disco que formaba la última "o".

Yo era una chica corriente, o por lo menos lo pensaba. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos color chocolate, que sin duda era lo que más me gustaba de mi aspecto físico.

Colgué el letrero y me encaminé al almacén para apagar las luces, pero ya estaban todas apagadas gracias al considerado de Lenny.

Limpié un poco el suelo después de hacer las cuentas de la caja y eché un último vistazo al reloj sobre la puerta que marcaba las 9:30. Sabía que al llegar, Charlie estaría esperando unas grasientas hamburguesas de comida rápida que le prometí cuando se puso a dieta. Sonreí ante aquel recuerdo y cogí el chaquetón del perchero.

Apagué la luz de la tienda de discos y me dispuse a salir, pero no me di cuenta de cuanto llovía hasta que no estuve bajo la manta de agua que caía.

-mierda…-murmuré al ver cómo el agua me calaba hasta los huesos y cerré la tienda lo más rápido que pude intentando que las llaves no se escurrieran de entre mis dedos. Conseguí cerrar en un tiempo record y pegué una carrera hacia mi camioneta que se encontraba a pocos metros de mí, pero cómo no, tropecé con mis propios pies en un enorme charco. ¿Podía tener más mala suerte?

Gruñí por lo bajo, me levanté sin pensar en mis pantalones vaqueros favoritos que ahora se encontraban empapando mi trasero y abrí la puerta de mi coche, o al menos lo intenté.

Había encontrado una respuesta a mi pregunta; Sí se podía tener más mala suerte.

Busqué tontamente las llaves en uno de mis bolsillos a sabiendas de que me las había olvidado en la tienda.

Abrí la puerta de nuevo y estuve tentada de permanecer en el interior del edificio hasta que parase de llover, pero era imposible que eso sucediese en Forks. Al final, encontré las llaves tiradas bajo el mostrador y volví a correr hacia mi coche.

Entré al calor de la cabina caliente y me quedé un rato sentada sin hacer nada esperando a entrar en calor mientras me iluminaba con la débil luz que emitía la lamparita. Suspiré y metí las llaves en el contacto, pero ¡Sorpresa! El coche no arrancaba.

¿Era una cámara oculta o algo por el estilo? Me dieron ganas de reír de impotencia, e inútilmente, volví a girar la llave.

-¿A caso hice algo mal, Señor?- pregunté al aire mirando al techo y apoyando mi cabeza en el sillón.

Rebusqué entre las monedas del cenicero del coche hasta encontrar las bastantes para llamar por la cabina telefónica y, como antes, salí en una carrera hasta esta, que estaba cerca.

Me estremecí cuando la lluvia volvió a empaparme y conseguí resguardarme bajo el techito del teléfono.

¿A quién debería llamar?, pensé y rápidamente descarté a Charlie de mi mente para evitar posibles preocupaciones innecesarias, pero se me ocurrió otra persona.

Introduje varias monedas en la ranura y marqué rápidamente el número. No tardaron mucho en contestar.

-_¿Sí?_-dijo la voz jovial de Jacob, mi mejor amigo

-Eh… Jake, soy Bella

-_¿Bella? ¿Desde donde llamas? Este no es tu número_

-esto… estoy en la puerta de la tienda de discos y mi coche no arranca…

-_¿no? ¿Has mirado la batería? Te la puse nueva hace dos días_

-Jake, no tengo ni idea de coches, y estoy aquí helada… ¿vendrías a por mí?  
-_claro, ahora mismo voy, aunque puede que tarde un rato_

-está bien, ¡pero no se lo digas a Charlie!

-_trato ech…_

-INTRODUZCA OTROS 25 CENTAVOS PARA…

Colgué el auricular.

Mis tripas empezaron a sonar y entonces recordé que aquel día solo había tomado una manzana en el almuerzo. Maldije en mi fuero interno a los estúpidos perros que me habían perseguido a la mañana junto a cafetería del instituto. Me estuvieron persiguiendo casi toda la hora y solo llegué para comer la pequeña manzanita que ya no existía en mi estomago.

De pronto, recordé la pequeña tienda de perritos calientes de la esquina y las palabras de Jacob "_puede que tarde un rato_" parecieron música en mis oídos. Me encaminé, como hipnotizada por la idea de comer, bajo la lluvia hacia la tienda, pero descubrí un pequeño cartel en la puerta: "CERRAMOS LOS VIERNES"

Estaba empapada, hambrienta y cansada… ¿Es que acaso el mundo tenía algo en contra mía?

Una voz me impresionó por la espalda mientras me concentrada en no empezar a pegar patadas al aire.

-Pobre niña… ¿te encuentras bien?-murmuró

Me giré asustada y pude ver a una anciana bajita y arrugada mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Parecía una Mary Poppins en versión pasa con su abrigo negro y su hermoso paraguas del mismo color.

-¿Me habla a mí?-pregunté y la mujer asintió con la cabeza

-parece que tu ángel de la guarda te ha abandonado-comentó con voz tierna y preocupada.

¿Ángel de la guarda?

-lo siento, pero no la comprendo

-¡ay, mi niña!-suspiró-llevo observándote desde que has salido de esa tienda-señaló la tienda de cds-y no he podido evitar pensar en los líos que podría estar metido el ángel que te guarde para que te pasen tantas cosas-empezó a rebuscar entre su gran bolso.

-lo siento, pero no creo en los ángeles, esto solo es mala suerte-dije, casi con humor, pero su mirada seria me asustó un poco

-no digas eso nunca, pequeña, ¡nunca!-vale, ahí me asusté el doble-toma, te lo regalo-me tendió un paraguas marrón y negro. Miré indecisa el objeto y lo cogí pensando en lo que la anciana podría hacer si lo rehusaba.

Lo abrí y contemplé su tamaño. Era bastante grande como para dos personas y tenía una pequeña inscripción en el palo que apenas se leía con el desgaste.

-gracias-murmuré, pero al bajar la mirada, la mujer no estaba.

Me estremecí de aquello y casi estuve a punto de chillar, pero una voz ronca y familiar me descolocó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Bella!

-¡Jake!-me giré hacia él y vi su hermosa piel morena bajo la luz parpadeante de una farola y su largo pelo negro empapado.

-¿qué hacías ahí?-preguntó cuando llegué a su altura y comenzamos a acercarnos a su coche.

- Tenía hambre, y una señora mayor me dio esto cuando descubrí que el de los perritos estaba cerrado-señalé el paraguas donde él se había metido junto a mí para no mojarse.

-qué amable

-sí, pero me ha dicho nosequé de un ángel de la guarda

-patrañas-murmuró divertido y me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su coche "transformado", como él decía.

Cerré el paraguas y me senté en el interior del automóvil.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y vacilé un poco antes de bajar.

-¿qué le digo ahora a Charlie?

-¿decirle de qué?

-del por qué no está aquí la camioneta…

-mmm… puedes decirle que empezó a darte fallos y que la trajiste hasta La Push para que te lo arreglara-sonrió

-a veces eres brillante-le golpeé el musculoso brazo con uno de mis pequeños puños

-¿solo a veces?-bromeó

-venga, me tengo que ir, señor brillante-sonreí

-adiós, Bells

Nos despedimos y me bajé del coche con mi nuevo paraguas. La lluvia había amainado, pero aún seguía goteando. Conseguí llegar de una pieza a la puerta de la casa y oí a Jacob alejarse con su coche.

Golpeé con los nudillos y a los pocos minutos escuché los pasos de Charlie por el otro lado.

-¿Bella?-dijo preocupado al abrir una rendija

-hola, papá-murmuré y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¡Estás chorreando! ¿Y tu coche?

-Ha sido una larga historia…-entré y caminé decidida hacia las escaleras

-supongo que hoy no habrá hamburguesas…-gruñó por lo bajo y se fue al salón

Llegué a mi cuarto y cogí el primer pijama que encontré y mi neceser, y a continuación me encerré en el baño para darme una larga ducha de agua caliente.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en la ducha, pero el agua caliente se terminó. Luché por no resbalar y me enrosqué la toalla para luego sustituirlo por un cómodo y mullido pijama de algodón.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras después de arreglarme el cabello y me introduje en la cocina para preparar lasaña precocinada para cenar.

-Bella, ¿me vas a contar qué te ha pasado?-preguntó mi padre entrando en la cocina.

-eh… salí del trabajo y el coche empezó a dar problemas, por lo que tuve que llevarlo a la reserva para que Jacob lo arreglara, y después me ha traído él- aún tenía la vista en el microondas, por lo que esperé a que la mentira hubiese sonado convincente, ya que yo era pésima mintiendo, y sabía cómo se pondría Charlie si supiese que había estado tirada bajo la lluvia durante tanto tiempo.

-o… ¿y es grave lo del coche?

Agradecí en mi interior

-no lo sé, pero Jacob supone que es la batería.

El pitido del microondas me avisó de que la lasaña estaba terminada, y mi estomago rugió con fiereza al oler el aroma que me dio de lleno al abrir la puerta.

-¡Lasaña!-dijo feliz Charlie, y de pronto recordé las hamburguesas y que su dieta se acababa hoy al haber conseguido perder los 3 kilos que se proponía.

-o, ¡lo siento, papá! No recordé las hamburguesas

-no importa-se relamió

Ambos nos sentamos a cenar a la mesa con la tele encendida. Estaban echando el telediario, y de vez en cuando Charlie comentaba algo de los políticos o se lamentaba de algún que otro accidente.

-_Dos jóvenes de Chicago han recibido un gran impacto con su coche a las afueras de la ciudad. Nadie sabe cómo pasó, pero en el día de hoy, a las 14:45 horas, un Volvo plateado ha sido encontrado en una cuneta de la carretera destruido completamente._

_ "Los trozos del automóvil estaban repartidos por varios metros de la calzada y sus ocupantes, un chico y una chica, estaban inconscientes cuando un turista llegó a la escena del accidente. El chico falleció a las pocas horas, pero la chica se encuentra ahora en urgencias en estado de coma._

_ "La policía que está investigando el accidente supone que los hechos se han producido por conducción temeraria, pero lo más extraño es que ninguna de las cámaras de los radares cercanos ha interceptado el impacto ni ningún coche que fuera a más de la velocidad estipulada._

_ "Desde aquí le mandamos nuestro más sentido pésame al doc…_

Charlie cambió el canal a un programa de humor que le encantaba y yo recogí los platos.

-Creo que me voy a acostar, papá-dije al acabar de fregar

-claro, que sueñes con los ángeles-me dijo antes de que saliese por la puerta y me quedé parada.

-¿qué has dicho?-pregunté

-que sueñes bien-se encogió de hombros-¿he dicho algo malo?

-¿qué? ¡No! Hasta mañana-sonreí nerviosa y me fui a dormir

Supuse que era el cansancio lo que me producía visiones y me tumbé en mi cama nada más llegar.

No se si soñé, ya que me quedé dormida profundamente al poco tiempo.

**---------FIN DEL CAP**

* * *

Hola!!!! Cómo están ustedeeeeeeeees??? xDxD Siento no haber comentado en el otro capi, pero es que me confundí ya que es mi primera historia de fanfiction y no sabía como iba xD

Bueno, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leéis mi fic y dejáis reviews (que son más de los que me hubiese podido imaginar =P xD, ya que tengo varias historias en otras paginas, pero en ninguna me ha comentado tanta gente como aquí xD) por perder vuestro maravilloso tiempo leyendo =P

Espero que os esté gustando la historia y si tenéis algunas preguntas os responderé encantada ;), buenuuuu…. Dejen muchos más reviews!!!

P.D: suelo tardar en colgar capis, lo aviso, pero no se preocupen ;P

Kisses y Edwards!!!!!!!!


	3. Aprendiendo a ser niñera

**Cap.3: Aprendiendo a ser niñera**

**(edward POV)**

_-pues… ¿quieres ser un ángel de la guarda?_

La pregunta empezó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Yo? ¿Un ángel de la guarda? Pero después de dos segundos de procesar información en mi atascada cabeza, el recuerdo de Tanya empezó a quemarme las sienes. Necesitaba verla, estar con ella, sentirla de nuevo… obviamente solo había una respuesta ante aquella pregunta.

-¿qué? ¡Claro!

Creo que Simón empezó a saltar de alegría y Énar lloraba no sé por qué, pero no estaba seguro, porque solo podía mirar la enorme sonrisa del rostro de Gabriel.

-Genial, Edward. Vamos a prepararte entonces…-me puso una mano en el hombro y me condujo por la sala blanca, seguido de los otros dos.

-para ser un ángel debes aprender varias cosas-comentó cuando nos paramos en la puerta principal-y la más indicada para guiarte y aconsejarte es Énar

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿ESTÁS LOCO?- bramó la chica poniéndose entre nosotros. Juntos desentonaban más que la cal y la arena.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-no pienso pasar ni un segundo más en ese estúpido planeta, ¡quiero subir!-rogó

-pero has cometido una violación de la legislación angelical, y este será tu castigo

Énar se colgó del brazo del arcángel y le miró casi apunto de llorar.

-Pero Gab…. ¡Seguro que puedo hacer otra cosa!

-ni hablar, enseñarás a este mortal a ser un perfecto ángel.

-Gabriel…-murmuré, y Énar se volvió para asesinarme con la mirada

-¿sí?

-¿seguro que no me puede enseñar otro ángel? Creo que Énar ya ha hecho bastante por mí…-intenté excusarla, y todos me miraron con cara rara.

-Edward… eso es imposible. La norma está puesta, quien lo rompe lo paga-miró casi sonriente a la chica-y ella te "rompió" a ti, por así decirlo

Asentí y la miré._ "Lo he intentado"_, pensé sabiendo que ella recibiría el mensaje.

Pareció que acabó resignándose y miró con enojo al hombre del que ahora agarraba el brazo.

-Cumpliré mi penitencia si es lo que se me exige-recitó mirando al suelo

-bien dicho, y ahora Edward debería empezar a recibir algunas lecciones, ¿no crees, Éni?

-Claro-se soltó del brazo y caminó furiosa hacia mí, casi arrancando el mío cuando pasó a mi lado-nos vemos, Gab

Lo último que pude ver fue la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro perfecto del arcángel y la cara de incredulidad de Simón cuando salimos.

-¡Ei! Me estas lastimando-me quejé

-pues te aguantas, ¿por qué no dijiste que no?-paró en seco en medio de la calle casi vacía

-necesito volver a la tierra, ¿entiendes? Y si para eso tengo que volver convertido en ángel pues lo hago

-no creo que quieras volver a la tierra-se cruzó de brazos con su cara arrogante

-no estás dentro de mí para decirme lo que quiero

-dejemos el tema, parece que no vas a bajar nunca de tu nube-dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y comenzó a andar, pero esta vez como si estuviese dando un paseo, y no trotando como antes.

Me puse a su altura en silencio mientras observaba todos los edificios que había a mí alrededor, y podría jurar que parecía una ciudad de la tierra normal y corriente, solo que con nubes y ángeles paseando por medio.

Ella rompió el silencio, pero esta vez con voz más calmada y sociable.

-Ser un ángel de la guarda no es ningún juego-comentó y escuché atentamente- para ello necesitas tener muchísima paciencia y amor a lo humano, además de otra vestimenta más apropiada.

-¿y los poderes? Dijiste que podías leerme la mente y eso

-Eso es lo último que debes saber… y te aseguro que el proceso no es muy agradable-se estremeció

Asentí intentando captar todo lo que decía y hacía.

-También necesitas un humano al que cuidar-retomó su monólogo- y te han buscado uno un poco… cómo decirlo... rematada e increíblemente torpe

-¿eso es malo?

-eso significa que no vas a tener ni un segundo de descanso-parecía divertirse bastante con el echo de que mi humano era torpe. Intenté pasar de este punto.

-¿y las alas? ¿Por qué tú no tienes?-señalé.

-¿alas? Nunca me gustaron

-oh

De repente, paramos frente a un pequeño escaparate sobre el que lucía el rótulo de "EL CIELO DE BERSHKA(1)", y una especie de maniquíes vivientes danzaban en él vestidos totalmente iguales, con vestidos y camisetas blancos.

-entra-me ordenó divertida

-¿qué vamos a hacer aquí?- pregunté temeroso

-no hay nada como un día de compras-sonrió y me empujó hacia dentro de la tienda.

Ya había aguantado demasiadas sesiones de tiendas en mi vida con Alice para asustarme de esta, pero solo entrar en la tienda me puso los pelos de punta.

Todo era de colores vívidos y brillantes. La habitación era muchísimo más grande que un campo de fútbol, y se encontraba sabiamente dividida en secciones con nombres como "_El mundo del naranja_", "_El lago azul_" o "_El bosque verde_". Había cientos de ángeles trabajando allí y otros cientos comprando o haciendo algo parecido.

-¿no es maravilloso?-preguntó la chica sobresaltándome a mi lado. Era la primera vez que la veía tan sonriente y risueña.

-eh… supongo-murmuré, y pronto me vi moviéndome en contra de mi voluntad camino de "_La sabana del beige_".

La chica estaba como pez en el agua pasando por todos los pasillos decorados exactamente igual a como decía su nombre: "_El bosque verde_" era un bosque en realidad, con árboles entre los que estaban las estanterías de ropa verde, "_Verano amarillo_" era una enorme playa con estanterías de ropa amarilla, y así sucesivamente.

-Énar…

-¿sí?-estaba muy enfrascada en su búsqueda del pasillo de ropa marrón cuando la hablé.

-¿por qué hay tantos colores? Todavía no he visto ningún ángel vestido de rosa o azul

-Los humanos lo ven todo de color blanco cuando suben al cielo, lo descubrirás cuando te conviertas en un ángel.

-ah… tiene sentido… pero ¿por qué puedo ver el color de este lugar?

-esta tienda está creada para que todos puedan ver el color de las prendas. En cuanto salgamos de aquí todo se volverá blanco en tu mente

Asentí de nuevo y me paré junto a ella mientras rebuscaba en un montón de ropa.

Tardó bastante en buscar un conjunto de entre todos los pasillos y de llevarme hasta el probador. Al final acabé probándome unos vaqueros negros y unas camisas de manga corta.

-no tardes ahí dentro-me ordenó tras sentarse en un silloncito en la entrada del cubículo.

Cerré la cortina y me desvestí. Cuando acabé de ponerme la ropa nueva no pude evitar mirar al chico del espejo.

Los vaqueros se adaptaban perfectamente a mí, y la camisa abierta hasta la mitad dejaba ver una camiseta blanca de cuello a la caja por debajo que hacía juego con las casi microscópicas líneas blancas y añiles que formaban cuadros en la camisa beige.

Me giré para abrir la cortina, pero pegué un salto cuando vi que Énar ya la había abierto tras de mí y me miraba fijamente.

-no está mal… me gusta, informal… pero esto es para cuando vayas a la tierra, aquí debes vestir como un ángel-sonrió de forma irónica y me lanzó un par de prendas que cogí al vuelo.

-cámbiate-y cerró la cortina

Las compras no duraron mucho rato más, y Énar parecía divertida en rellenar mi nuevo guardarropa. Al salir me llevé puesto una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones también blancos, tal y como vestiría un ángel.

-Énar, ¿cómo lo has pagado?-pregunté ya en la calle, y la ausencia de color se cernió sobre mí de nuevo.

-Gabriel me ha dejado abusar un poquito de su dinero-sonrió malévola

-¿cómo se consigue dinero en el cielo?-pregunté curioso.

-trabajando, como en la tierra, aunque aquí se trabaja diferente… por ejemplo, tú vas a empezar a trabajar.

-claro-asentí volviendo a asimilar información

-bueno, ya estás vestido… ahora debemos hablar sobre lo que tienes que hacer y comprobar que cumples los requisitos…

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-ten en cuenta que vas a cuidar de un humano, no de un perro, y debes saber mantenerlo con vida

-¿cómo? ¿Igual que tú?-bromeé, pero su rostro implacable me hizo cambiar de idea.-me acuerdo que una vez cuidé de unos peces…

-sí, pobres Goldi y Nemo…-se lamentó dramáticamente

-Si no se cuidar de unos peces, ¿cómo voy a cuidar de un humano?-caí en la cuenta de que era pésimo de "niñera".

-haberlo pensado antes-sonrió y paró de nuevo en seco- ahora tenemos que hacerte un test para ver si estás capacitado y todo ese rollo… entremos aquí.

Miré el edificio frente al que nos habíamos parado y leí lo que ponía en la pared de enfrente en grande: "ESCUELA DE LA GUARDA". Qué bien, a estudiar

Entramos y pude contemplar una habitación pequeña blanca, con un sofá en una esquina y frente a mí, una enorme mesa de despacho sobre la que descansaban un montón de papeles y los brazos de una señora mayor.

-¡Énar! ¡Cuánto tiempo! 17 años que no nos vemos-saludó al ángel que me acompañaba.

-Hola Doris, aquí traigo a una nueva captura-sonrió

-Hum…-me inspeccionó de arriba a bajo con la mirada-pasa, chico

Se levantó de su silla y me guió por una puerta escondida junto a la mesa. La acompañé y noté que Énar nos seguía.

Ahora estábamos en una aula pequeñita, también blanca con varias mesas en las que otras personas (supuse que lo eran, ya que algunas vestían el mismo faldón que antes yo había llevado y otras no tenían alas) parecían hacer un examen.

-Esta es el aula de examinación. Te sentarás en una de las mesas y un folio aparecerá ante ti con las preguntas que deberás responder.-me sonrió tiernamente Doris para darme confianza.

Caminé hasta uno de los pupitres y me senté en una silla imitando a los demás compañeros que había en la sala.

Un folio apareció junto a un bolígrafo sobre la mesa, y antes de empezar, miré hacia tras para ver que la puerta se cerraba.

El sonido del rasgar de los bolígrafos me recordó a lo que iba y comencé a escribir.

"_¿Ha tenido alguna vez mascota?"_

"_¿Ha tenido hijos?"_

"_¿estuvo alguna vez comprometido?"_

Contesté a todas las preguntas que me señalaban, algunas eran normales, y otras bastante comprometidas.

Al terminar me levanté a la vez que otro chaval, de unos 29 años pensé, y los dos nos encaminamos a la puerta.

Énar me esperaba junto a otro ángel en la sala de afuera, y minutos después, Doris apareció con dos papeles en la mano.

-Estas son sus calificaciones, señores Jackson y Cullen-nos tendió los dos papeles, y miré el gran "NO APTO" que se leía en el borde superior

-Edward… lo siento…-murmuró Énar acariciándome un brazo, a lo que me sorprendí bastante.

-¡Sí!-celebró el tal Jackson, que abrazó con fuerza a su ángel, que se quejaba por no poder respirar.

-Lo siento, pero este no es el mío-murmuré a la mujer que me había dado el folio mientras me daba cuenta de una cosa.

-No es posible…-me lo quitó de las manos

-esta no es mi letra, y yo nunca me he casado con 4 mujeres-murmuré leyendo una de las preguntas

El chico que celebraba a mi lado se quedó en silencio y su rostro empezó a palidecer.

-Es…es cierto, este no es el mío-musitó, tendiéndome la hoja con un enorme "APTO" en el centro.

Mi ángel y yo nos miramos y sonreímos a la vez.

Estuvimos toda la tarde paseando por la cuidad mientras ella me explicaba lo que era un ángel, que no nos podíamos mostrar a los humanos, y esas cosas, y de vez en cuando me contaba algo de su vida anterior, como que había sido abogada y a los 25 años murió en un accidente, y cuándo supo que su ángel había sido Gabriel. No era mala persona, ni tan arrogante como se había mostrado al principio.

Casi al oscurecer, ya nos encontrábamos frente al edificio donde todo empezó.

-Y aquí llega el momento crucial-comentó seriamente

-¿Qué pasa?

-dentro de unos instantes vas a dejar de ser un humano y te vas a convertir en ángel-suspiró

-ah…

-¿estás seguro de que es eso lo que quieres? Te recuerdo que hasta que tu humano no muera no dejarás de serlo.

-estoy seguro.

-pues entremos.

Ambos nos giramos a la puerta que ya estaba medio abierta y de entre las cuales se podía ver a Gabriel y Simón expectantes. Caminamos al interior y Gabriel me miró seriamente al llegar a la mesa.

-Edward, espero que estés preparado para ser un ángel.

-lo estoy

-entonces… debes firmar estos papeles.

Me pasó unos papeles y una estupenda pluma. Firmé en todos los sitios donde me dijo sin leer la letra pequeña de los formularios y dejé caer la pluma al terminar.

-¿Esto es todo?-pregunté extrañado, ¿solo unos papeles?

-Lo que viene ahora no es tan agradable, Edward-comentó y sacó un frasquito de su bolsillo con la forma de un lápiz. Su color era dorado brillante y su textura parecía viscosa-debes beberte esto de un solo trago.

Asentí y extendí la mano para tomar el líquido.

El momento se hizo bastante largo mientras Gabriel vacilaba antes de darme el frasco, y Énar y Simón parecían mucho más nerviosos que yo, y eso que estaba a punto de sudar.

Al final, me dio el bote de cristal y lo destapé para observar las líneas que su vapor dibujaba en el aire. Su aroma dulzón me mareó por un segundo, y me lo bebí de un tirón. Sabía amargo y dulce, y mi cuerpo pareció entrar en calor en un segundo, pero el frío empezó a apoderarse de mis articulaciones.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Énar con un hilo de voz.

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero no podía moverme.

-Ya ha empezado el proceso de conversión-murmuró Gabriel y me cogió como si de una pluma se tratase para tumbarme sobre un sofá- dentro de unas horas será el ángel que estábamos esperando.

Solo tenía que pasar unas horas sin moverme, ¡Qué fácil!, pero a los pocos minutos, mi cuerpo empezó a recibir descargas por todas partes y de pronto dejó de parecerme fácil.

Segundos, minutos, horas… no se lo que pasó, pues había vuelto a perder la noción del tiempo mientras las descargas me quemaban y me electrocutaban todo el cuerpo.

Supe que ya había terminado cuando al abrir los ojos, noté que todo a mí alrededor había cambiado.

-Edward…-murmuró Énar a mi lado.

Su voz sonó más fuerte y aguda que antes, y me giré para comprobar que realmente era ella.

-Oh, Edward…-¿me abrazó?

-¿Énar?-dije, y mi voz me sobresaltó a mi mismo. Ahora sonaba más aterciopelada que nunca.

-¿Estás bien?

Intenté mirar por entre los cabellos de la chica que me tapaban para ver del que provenía aquella voz profunda que me sonaba de algo, y reconocí a Gabriel mirándome sonriente.

-si…-murmuré y el ángel me soltó.

"_¡oh! ¡Qué blanco se ve todo!"_

Miré confuso para todos los lados, pero no vi a nadie que pudiese haber dicho eso.

"_¡¿mi ángel de la guarda?! Venga ya… seguro esto es un sueño…"_

-¿quién está hablando?-pregunté a Gabriel mientras me incorporaba.

-no habla nadie, Edward

-estoy seguro de estar oyendo voces…

-¡ah! Ya me acuerdo-sonrió Énar después de golpearse inocentemente la cabeza-son los humanos que hay por aquí, sus mentes es lo que estás escuchando.

Me puse de pie y comprobé que había crecido algunos centímetros al llegar junto a los dos ángeles que me estudiaban de hito en hito.

-Todo se ve muy diferente… más claro…-murmuré, y la chica sonrió al arcángel de su lado.

-y seguro que oyes y olfateas mejor-dijo Gabriel

-tienes razón-reí, y me quedé embobado por mi propia risa.

De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió por un resquicio y el ángel Simón entró cabizbajo.

-Gabriel… ya he terminado mi trabajo por hoy con la chica, ¿le queda mucho a ese novato?-dijo en un susurro al llegar donde nosotros.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y me señaló con un dedo, dejando al ángel sorprendido.

-¿Es él?-preguntó sin apartar los ojos de mi espalda.

Me giré extrañado y casi me choco la cara con las dos hermosas alas que había tras de mí.

Eran enormes, más incluso que las de los ángeles que había visto, pero más pequeñas que las de Gabriel. Brillaban sin haber bastante luz, y sus plumas dibujaban una elegante silueta debajo de ellas.

-wow…-dije, y mi sorpresa fue aún mayor al verme reflejado en un espejo en la pared de mi espalda.

Casi no era yo. El chico que me devolvía la mirada tenía unos rasgos mucho más finos y atractivos, pero mis ojos no habían cambiado nada

-bueno, chico, creo que ya tendrás bastante tiempo para verte las alas-dijo Gabriel con una risa escondida, y me llevó del brazo hacia la mesa caoba.

Le seguí junto a los demás, y un monitor de ordenador apareció frente a nosotros.

-Edward, esta es la chica a la que vas a cuidar-señaló el monitor.

-pero si es de metal…-dije confuso, y Gabriel se inclinó con una mueca en su rostro.

-¿qué? ¡Ah! lo siento, estaba apagado, jeje…-una habitación se vislumbró por la pantalla plana del monitor. Estaba oscura, pero se podía ver las paredes celestes y un bulto en la cama que respiraba tranquilo- esta de aquí es Isabella Swan. Sus padres están divorciados, y actualmente vive en Forks, Washington, junto a su padre, Charlie Swan-la imagen cambió por la de otra habitación, y así me fue contando la historia de la chica.

De vez en cuando, Simón bufaba o comentaba algo, y después de explicarme varias cosas más, Gabriel me dio una carpeta de cartón con el historial y la vida d la chica a la que iba a cuidar.

Al terminar, suspiré y me dejé acompañar junto a Énar a la puerta, donde me abrazó tan fuerte que apenas pude respirar.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a la tierra?-preguntó casi llorando

-creo que podré ir solo- intenté darle confianza con una sonrisa, y pareció ceder a los pocos segundos.

-han sido unos 17 años muy… especiales… sospecho que todo te irá bien-sonrió.

-¿esto es un adiós?-pregunté sonriendo, pero la cara de Énar me hizo cambiar el gesto, y esta vez, fui yo quien la abrazó.

**---------FIN DEL CAP**

* * *

hola a todos!!! Ya está aquí la pesada de turno xD antes de nada quería poner unas cosas:

-(1) BERSHKA: esta tienda de ropa es muy popular aquí en España, no se si también existirá en otros países, pero lo puse porque me hizo gracia el nombre xD

-ACLARACIONES:  
este capítulo me ha dejado mucho que desear a mí, y no me ha gustado demasiado, pero espero que a vosotros sí xD obviamente, nunca he sido un ángel y he puesto una conversión muy parecida a la de un vampiro, pero al no existir los vampiros en mi historia quise hacer esa similitud xD más cosas…. ¡Ya! Resulta que no e puesto casi nada sobre lo que tiene que hacer edward en la tierra, pero es que el capi se me estaba haciendo super largo (6 paginas completas del word!!!!!!!!!!) y no quería ponerlo en dos =P por lo que poco a poco se irán sabiendo más cosas sobre los ángeles y demás xD

Y gracias a todos lo que me dejáis reviews!!! No sabéis la alegría que da abrir el mail y ver nosecuantosmil mails de FF!!! Nunca he recibido tantos comentarios de una historia, GRACIAS A TODOS!!! Y seguid dejando reviews!! ^^ ;) xD (yo y mis caritas de msn xD) gracias!


	4. Triste iluso

**Cap.4: Triste iluso**

**(edward POV)**

Me separé de Énar y pude ver el reflejo de una pequeña lágrima resbalar por su impecable cutis.

-No llores, por favor… -me sorprendí al escuchar que Gabriel fue el causante de esas palabras y decidí salir ya hacia mi nuevo destino.

-me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos-sonreí para animar a la chica y esta forzó una mueca un poco triste.

Caminé decidido hacia fuera del edificio, y una intensa gama de colores se extendió ante mí. Las nubes que formaban los edificios no eran todas blancas, sino de múltiples y bonitos colores, los ángeles vestían también de diferentes tonalidades y pude diferenciar con mi nueva vista cada una de las verdes hojas de los frondosos árboles que adornaban la calle.

Respiré hondo para aspirar todo lo que pudiese de aquel lugar tan maravilloso e intenté dar un paso en vano, ya que algo me agarraba de la camiseta. Me giré extrañado y encontré al pequeño Simón tras de mí.

-muchacho, será mejor que el primer viaje no lo hagas solo-torció el gesto de una manera casi burlona.

-¿por qué no?

-porque la teletransportación no es algo fácil

-¿Teletransportación?-le miré confundido y comenzó a andar lento para que lo siguiera-¿voy a teletransportarme?

-¿cómo te crees sino que nos movemos por la tierra?-preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-¿cómo se hace eso?

-primero debemos ir hacia los ascensores… pero esto es agobiante, nunca me gustó caminar-miró asqueado el suelo, y ante mi nueva sorpresa, se elevó a unos centímetros de él.

-¿¡Vuelas!?-exclamé mientras observaba las minúsculas y ridículas alitas de su espalda agitarse agobiadas. Se veían estúpidas en comparación a las mías.

-¿para qué crees que están las alas sino? ¿Para que te confundan con un pollo? ¡Vamos! Volando se va más rápido.

Me paré en seco y me giré para ver torpemente mis alas y moverlas inútilmente.

-solo tienes que moverlas, aunque… quizás…-se acercó a mi espalda y noté un doloroso crujido.

-¡Auch! ¿¡Qué haces!?-gruñí, y de pronto noté mi cuerpo más ligero.

-¡estirarte las alas! Prueba a moverlas ahora-se puso ante mí mientras miraba expectante.

Intenté agitarlas, y noté cómo el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies. Era fácil, y mi sonrisa de júbilo no tardó en aparecer.

-Vamos a los ascensores-apremió y avanzó a más velocidad, pero pronto pude alcanzarle.

-te echo una carrera, ¿qué me dices?-pregunté divertido

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mis alas, y su tamaño pareció avisarle de que probablemente, no me iba a ganar.

-correr no es lo mío.

-Pues ahí te quedas-me burlé y aleteé más rápido dejando que el aire chocase con mi rostro refrescándome y jugando con mis cabellos. En estos momentos sentía el cosquilleo de una montaña rusa, y mi corazón iba a mil por hora, como mis alas.

De vez en cuando me agachaba para dejar que la hierba me acariciara las palmas de las manos, o me alzaba tan alto como quería. La adrenalina apenas me dejaba respirar, y los edificios de nubes casi no se diferenciaban. Nunca me había sentido tan vivo.

"_¿Es un avión?"  
"¿Es un pájaro?"_

"_¿Es superman?"_

No pude evitar sonreír ante los pensamientos que iban y venían de los humanos que se hallaban en compañía de sus ángeles, pero supuse que debía parar cuando por poco no me estampaba en un cartel como un mosquito en el parabrisas de un coche a doscientos por hora.

Me alejé un poco para leerlo. "ESTACIÓN DE ASCENSORES" bonito nombre, sonreí y me giré para esperar impaciente a Simón, que aparecía por la esquina lejana mientras corría jadeando.

Solo unos minutos y volvería a ver a Tanya… de veras, ¿este hombre no podía darse más prisa?

-…No vuelvas… a… hacer eso, ¿entendiste?-dijo sin aliento, y me empujó con poca fuerza por un camino vallado que llevaba hasta los ascensores.

En silencio, nos unimos a un grupo numeroso de ángeles que cuchicheaban entre ellos. Pude ver a algún que otro querubín sobre nosotros con las alas del tamaño de las de Simón, y entonces me pregunté si él tenía algo que ver con ellos, ya que su aspecto era más de enano con alas que el de un ángel.

El ascensor no tardó mucho en parar, y apenas estuve atento al viaje que hizo, por lo que no tenía ni idea de la manera de la que ahora nos encontrábamos en un túnel de tierra.

-chico, ya llegamos a la tierra-dijo, y me sacó a rastras de entre la multitud de ángeles que entraban y los que querían entrar.

Las palabras "llegamos a la tierra" parecieron un cántico para mí y estuve a punto de saltar y salir volando de nuevo.

Simón no me habló hasta que no estuvimos retirados de los ángeles, que aparecían y desaparecían con rapidez.

-voy a enseñarte cómo hay que teletransportarse, ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-lo único que debes hacer es pensar en una persona, un lugar, un aroma, ¡hasta un nombre!… cualquier cosa que puedas sentir o apreciar, o cualquier imagen que recuerdes, y entonces, te concentras en él lo máximo que puedas. Solo te costará al principio-sonrió satisfecho esperando mi respuesta.

-¿y adonde me teletransporto yo?-pregunté

-no sé… ¿recuerdas la habitación de la chica?

-sí, perfectamente

-pues concéntrate en ella-se encogió de hombros, y no se de donde, un pitido molesto interrumpió nuestra conversación. El hombrecillo miró su reloj y me miró con cansancio-debo irme, nos veremos pronto-y antes de que pudiese actuar, desapareció de mi vista.

Me quedé boquiabierto y decidí moverme al ver el reloj enorme que había pegado a la pared de tierra.

Intenté concentrarme en la habitación de la joven, pero no funcionó, así que pensé con fuerza el nombre de "Isabella Swan", y en pocos segundos, estaba a mi lado.

No supe como, pero lo había conseguido. Casi había notado el roce del aire al aparecer en la habitación.

Observé con detenimiento el lugar. Era medianoche aún, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer varios recados. Total, la chica había sobrevivido a un día sin ángel… no le iba a pasar nada por una noche.

La habitación era azul cielo, un color muy bonito, y estaba bastante desordenada. Miré curioso una foto en un estante donde salía una chica muy guapa de ojos color chocolate, abrazada a una señora muy parecida a ella. Quizá serían Isabella y su madre.

Pasé mi vista de nuevo por el lugar y un bulto en la cama que apenas se agitaba me confirmó que dormía plácidamente. Me acerqué a comprobar.

El cuarto era muy pequeño, y tuve que esquivar varios trastos hasta llegar hacia ella.

Lentamente, aparté la colcha color granate de su rostro y no sé por qué, me quedé mirándola como un estúpido durante largo rato.

El pelo castaño le caía cubriéndole el rostro de una manera muy inocente, y sus labios carnosos dejaban pasar el aire entreabiertos. Sentí curiosidad por lo que soñaba, e intenté penetrar en su mente para conseguir verlo.

Un chico de piel morena y una larga coleta negra brillante tomaba el sol en bañador en la playa. Supuse que no era Forks, ya que hacía bastante buen tiempo y casi podía apreciar el calor. En el sueño, el joven sonreía como un bobalicón a Isabella, que estaba bastante lejos vestida con un pareo largo que dejaba entrever su piel pálida y hermosa, y corría en plan "casa de la pradera" hacia él, pero de pronto, aparecí yo.

¿¡CÓMO!?¿Qué hacía yo en ese sueño? No podía creerlo, ¡si no me había visto! Aunque solo se veía mi cuerpo, vestido con una toga blanca. Me relajé ante aquel punto, pero decidí que aquel sueño no debería seguir su curso aun sin poder verse mi rostro.

Toqué su mejilla derecha y me impresioné de lo suave que se sentía bajo la palma de mi mano. Estaba caliente y casi sentí chispas.

Poco a poco, le tendí una ola de serenidad sobre sus sentidos y el sueño empezó a sustituirse por un fondo negro en el que seguro no volvería a soñar.

Contento por mi trabajo, aparté mi mano rápidamente y con un chasquido, mi ropa se sustituyó por uno de los conjuntos comprados por Énar aquella misma tarde.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de salir en busca de lo que había venido a buscar, y el hospital de Chicago apareció en mi mente. Seguramente estaría en el hospital… ¿no?

Las luces blancas me cegaron en cuanto crucé por aquel pasillo que antes casi había sido mi hogar.

Intentaba reconocer alguna que otra voz familiar en el ambiente, pero solo escuchaba las mentes de miles de personas, entre ellas, alguna que otra enfermera conocida, pero ninguna era capaz de darme las pistas que debía seguir.

Me sentía frustrado al recorrer todo el ala oeste y varios pasillos del este sin obtener resultados, pero algo captó mi atención en el pasillo 12 de la planta 2. Un chico con el pelo rubio de puntas bien cuidadas se lamentaba internamente por una chica en la habitación 183, cuya puerta se encontraba tras él.

Decidí acercarme más, y algunas imágenes de Tanya aparecieron en su mente. Oh, ¡Tanya! La había encontrado. Miles de sensaciones me recorrieron por dentro, y crucé el umbral de la puerta lo más rápido que pude. Al entrar, vi una de las imágenes más desgarradoras que en mi vida había pensado ver. La chica de mis sueños estaba rodeada de tubos por todo el cuerpo, y era imposible ver un sitio donde no tuviese escayola… y todo por mi culpa.

-¡NO!-bramé y todo lo que sentía fue remplazado por una furia hacia mí mismo.

-Oh, madre mía…-murmuró alguien en la misma sala por debajo del incesante pitido de la máquina para medir sus pulsaciones.

Levanté la vista para ver de quién procedía, y un señor alto, moreno y atractivo para lo que serían 50 años, me miraba fijamente. Supe que era un ángel al encontrar la barrera de su mente y sus alas.

Me miraba trastornado y nervioso.

-¿quién eres tú?-espeté

-yo… yo soy el ángel de esta chica… tú eres… Edward-dijo casi con un hilo de voz.

-sí, lo soy… ¿acaso nunca has visto a otro ángel?- me acerqué amenazante.

-¡lo… lo lamento si te he mo… molestado!-tartamudeó asustado.

Miré de soslayo a la camilla y pensé en lo que Tanya estaría pensando de mi comportamiento en ese momento. Decidí mostrar mi furia en otro momento.

Me dejé caer en un sillón frente a la cama.

-Siento si le he asustado-susurré mientras escondía mi cara entre las manos.

-eh… no… no me asustaste, jeje-dijo nervioso, y al ver cómo no volví a amenazar, se sentó a mi lado.-nunca pensé que te convertirías en otro ángel.

Levanté mi vista y la fijé en la chica

-realmente, solo estoy aquí por ella-confesé-, me siento culpable de que esté ahí.-me recosté hacia tras.

-no es culpa tuya, yo intenté detener a esa ángel loca

-Énar-murmuré

-nunca me cayó bien…

-¿cómo está?-pregunté al ángel señalando a Tanya. No me apetecía criticar a Énar en ese momento.

-no mejora del coma, y ninguno de los ángeles de la zona es capaz de leerle el pensamiento a ninguna persona en su estado, no se si lo habrás notado.

Asentí.

-¿y no hay manera de que despierte?

El rostro del señor se mostró apenado.

-eso tiene que hacerlo ella sin nuestra ayuda.

Quedamos un rato en silencio, con el sonido de miles de mentes por debajo del pitido incesante del tranquilo corazón de la chica que dormía frente a mí.

-¿Dónde está mi familia?... ¿dónde estoy… yo?- pregunté cayendo en la cuenta de que no los había escuchado por el camino.

-Están en tu entierro, en el cementerio principal de Chicago.

Asentí y volvimos a quedar en silencio.

Pensé en distraerme un poco con los recuerdos del chico del otro lado de la puerta, pero sus pensamientos me descolocaron de pronto…

"_-Tanya, bésame…-rogó_

_-¿otra vez?-preguntó juguetona, y el chico empezó a jugar con un tirante de su vestido de seda hasta dejarlo caer por su brazo_

_-Nunca me cansaré de tus besos-murmuró sensual, y Tanya se le abalanzó como una gata al regazo a la vez que se desabrochaba la cremallera del vestido…"_

El chico se levantó y entró en la habitación, y pronto lo reconocí. Mike Newton, el guaperas del barrio donde vivíamos.

-Tanya…-sollozó.

Estuve a punto de tirarme sobre él y liarme a puñetazos, pero un brazo me aguantó.

-Edward, no va a servir de nada… se querían

Utilicé la mirada más envenenada que pude contra el chico, aun sabiendo que no la recibiría, y después le dirigí otra al ángel que me aguantaba el brazo.

-yo también la quería-me zafé del agarre y decidí salir de allí.

Me había creído la trola del amor eterno como un triste iluso, como si eso existiese.

-_te amo, Edward_-me dijo una vez… como si no se lo estuviese diciendo también a Mike. La odiaba, le odiaba, los odiaba a todos, y todo por ser el estúpido más estúpido del planeta. ¿Hubiese vuelto ella por mí, como yo acababa de hacer? Habría que verlo. Todo mi mundo estaba ahora a mis pies, y yo solo lo miraba impotente.

Me giré y salí de la habitación. Ahora que había abierto los ojos, sabía que mi nueva vida solo acababa de empezar.

**---------FIN DEL CAP**

* * *

Holaaaaa!!! Feliz 2009 a todos!!!!!!!!!!

Este capi es para felicitaros el año, por eso lo he colgado más prontito =P

Upongo que es más corto que el otro, pero aquí sol las 1.24 de la madrugada y empiezo a tener sueño xD uh! No pregunté! Qué les trajo papá noel?????? Espero que muchas cositas xD a ver cuando se pasan por aquí los reyes magos y me dejan el carbón que les pedí y un Edward, xD

Sobre el capi:

-es más cortito, como ya dije  
-ya se sabe un poquitín pero minúsculo poquitín más sobre los ángeles, no? xD

-Se descubre que Tanya no quería a Edward (será piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii xD)

-y ya Edward se ha quedado un poco prendido de Bella xD qué pasará en el siguiente capi????? xD

Gracias a todos los que dejais reviews!!! Se agradece!!!

-leer esta historia: 0€

-escribir aunque sea: te vas a morir de hambre como escritora, o un simple sigue!: 0€

-que la autora de este fic abra el mail y se encuentre mensajes de FF en la bandeja de entrada: no tiene precio

-para todo lo demás, dejad dos reviews xDxD (estoy un poco pirá, no creen? xD)


	5. ¿¡TENGO UN ÁNGEL?

**Cap.5: ¿¡TENGO UN ÁNGEL!?**

**(Bella POV)**

El día de hoy fue bastante extraño, y digo extraño por no decir inimaginable, o rarísimo, o… no se qué adjetivo puede superar a esos, y si no me he vuelto loca aún es porque tantas caídas al suelo me han fortalecido el cerebro. Todo comenzó a la mañana temprano…

El sol hizo su acto de presencia pasando por entre mis cortinas (primera cosa rara… ¡Sol en Forks!) y despertándome de la noche en la que mejor había dormido desde mi llegada a Forks. No había soñado nada, o por lo menos, no recordé nada.

Me incorporé lentamente disfrutando del calorcillo que el sol dejaba pasar por la ventana y me dejé llevar por la paz que se respiraba en mi habitación.

"_Paz… quien lo hubiera dicho, incluso hubiese jurado que antes estaba más desordenado…" _pensé, y me destapé para coger el neceser, la ropa y entrar al baño.

Tuve suerte en no caer durante el minúsculo trayecto que lleva la puerta del baño a la de mi cuarto, y entré para darme una ducha caliente antes de trabajar. No sé por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que hoy no iba a ser un día corriente…

Terminé antes de que lo hubiese imaginado, y tras peinar y secar la maraña que tenía por cabeza, bajé saltando de dos en dos los escalones… ¡y no me caí! Al llegar al piso no pude más que soltar un gritito de júbilo y sorpresa.

-¡Wow!-dije, y alguien me contestó desde la cocina.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

La cabeza adormilada de Charlie apareció tras el umbral de la puerta.

-¿qué? ¡oh! No pasa nada, papá…-me sonrojé y le acompañé al lugar-¡umm! Huele a tostadas

-sí, te he hecho el desayuno…-se acercó a mí y me besó la mejilla mientras yo untaba mantequilla y mermelada- que tengas un buen día-acto seguido se marchó.

-a desayunar…-murmuré, y empecé a engullir las tostadas con un hambre anormal en mí.

Miré el reloj cuando tragaba la última y eran las 8:30… ¡Las 8:30! Si no me daba prisa, con suerte llegaba a tiempo.

Y entonces, noté como una mano invisible me empujaba hacia la nevera para coger leche y zumo, ¡si no tenía más hambre!, y como hipnotizada, serví un vaso de cada cosa para tomármelo a la velocidad de la luz **(EDWARD: un buen desayuno = un buen día :D/MUMI: ejem¬¬… dejémoslo…)**.

Minutos después, conseguí llegar al coche (también de una pieza, para mi sorpresa) y arranqué. La camioneta no hizo ningún ruido raro como supuestamente hacía todos los días, y esta vez funcionó más rápido de lo normal.

10 minutos de viaje y llegué al cruce para entrar en Port Ángeles, y de nuevo, me sobresalté (hoy me estoy sorprendiendo más de lo normal… ¿por qué será?) al ver que mi cuerpo hacía caso omiso de mis órdenes y movía el volante hacia el camino más largo y con más baches de los dos.

-tatatatat…atata… ¿pero…tatata… qué? tatatata…-murmuré para mí misma junto al traqueteo del coche.

Lo cierto es que no había ni un coche en la carretera (normal…) y llegué mucho más pronto que por la autopista. Al llegar, el aparcamiento del centro estaba completamente vacío, salvo por dos o tres coches, y caminé hacia la tienda de discos que aún permanecía cerrada. Lenny era la persona más puntual que había conocido, ¿qué le habría pasado? Por suerte, aún poseía las llaves de la noche anterior.

La tienda no había cambiado durante la noche, y el suelo de la entrada estaba aún húmedo por la lluvia.

Poco a poco, fui preparando la tienda tomándome más tiempo de lo necesario, pues no me apetecía abrir sin Lenny, que era el encargado de girar el cartelito de la puerta al abrir.

Me encontraba jugando al _tetris_ con mi móvil cuando la campanita de la puerta sonó avisándome de que alguien había entrado. Me giré y vi a Lenny colgando su abrigo en el perchero.

-¡Buenos Días! ¿Se nos han pegado las sábanas esta mañana?-bromeé.

-Oh Bella, no te lo vas a creer… -se puso frente al mostrador- ¿qué haces tan pronto aquí?-su mirada confusa bailó de entre mi móvil con el _tetris_ y mis ojos.

-¿Yo? No se… creo que me levanté temprano-me encogí de hombros.

-hoy en la autopista ha habido un enorme accidente, y las colas llegaban desde el cruce de Forks.

-¿un accidente?-pregunté atónita.

-¿acaso no lo has visto?-dijo dando la vuelta al cartel de abierto.

-yo… eh… hoy he tirado por la carretera de piedra.

-¿y eso?

-espera, ahí viene un cliente-corté y el chico se fue a las estanterías.

La mañana se me hizo extrañamente corta, y juraría haber visto algunos CD's moverse solos.

Había quedado para comer con Jacob en el puesto de los perritos, y cómo no, ahí estaba él a su hora.

-¿Qué hay, Bells?-me saludó con una enorme sonrisa muy típica de él.

-Hola Jake… ¡Has pedido sin mí!-exclamé bromeando al ver una lata de refresco medio vacía en sus manos.

-Tardabas mucho…

-si apenas han pasado dos minutos de la hora

Los dos nos pusimos a reír, y él esperó pacientemente a que me comprara el almuerzo.

Hacía un día radiante, y decidimos dar un paseo.

-Hoy todo me resulta muy raro…-comenté removiendo mi helado.

-¿Por qué?

-parece que hay alguien manejándome

Me miró enarcando una ceja

-¿cómo que manejándote?

-Esta mañana sentí como algo invisible me empujaba al frigorífico, y después en el coche también sentí lo mismo cuando me llevó por otra dirección… es muy extraño, como si tuviese un ángel de la guarda…-relaté

Y entonces, Jacob empezó a reírse sonoramente.

-¿por qué te ríes? Te estoy diciendo la verdad-dije furiosa, y el chico se secó las lágrimas.

-no me río por eso… ayer te encuentras con una mujer que te habla de los ángeles y hoy la crees porque algo te empuja a hacer cosas… esto es de chiste, seguro que solo ha sido tu imaginación y que anoche cenarías algo en mal estado.

-oh… ¿en seri…- no pude acabar la frase, porque el mismo sentimiento me empujó a un callejón justo a mi lado.

Me asusté cuando hoy maldecir no tan por lo bajo a Jake después de lanzar un grito ahogado.

Salí del callejón y vi a Jake mojado de arriba a bajo y un coche alejarse a su lado.

Corrí hacia él.

-¡Jake! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dije asustada.

-coche… charco… camisa nueva…- fue todo lo que pude distinguir mientras farfullaba

-vamonos de aquí, Jacob-le cogí del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia su coche.

-Bella, ¿por qué tu no te has mojado?-preguntó por el camino.

-no estaba… a tu lado… ¡la cosa esa que me empuja me llevó al callejón!

-sí, claro, y me podría haber empujado a mí también, ¿no?-puso cara de pocos amigos.

-no te enfades ahora por eso, mejor será que volvamos a casa… esta tarde cierra la tienda

Suspiró y entró en su coche. Esperé pacientemente a que bajara la ventanilla para despedirse, y así lo hizo.

-Bells, lo siento… no debería haberme puesto así…

-no es culpa tuya, soy yo que estoy loca

Casi noté cómo sonreía.

-nos vemos luego-y vi cómo el coche desaparecía de ante mis ojos.

A los pocos segundos de quedarme embobada mirando al coche, decidí volver al mío.

No estaba muy lejos, pero me llevé mi tiempo al caminar. Hoy no tenía nada de prisa, y sentía que eso no iba a impedirme nada.

¿Y si fuese verdad lo del ángel, y un ser con alitas y aureola me seguía a todas partes? Me reí de mi misma al pensar eso y monté en la cabina del auto.

Otra vez, pasé por el camino de piedra, pero esta vez fue por mi propia voluntad.

Con un suspiro, apagué el motor del coche cuando llegué a mi casa. Como supuse, mi padre no estaba, y quería aprovechar la tarde para leer o hacer algún que otro trabajo del instituto.

Entré por la puerta algo cansada y lancé las llaves con extraordinaria puntería en la bandejita, y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de un poco de chocolate para picar.

No tardé en subir a mi habitación, y empecé a buscar unos libros tras poner un poco de música para animar el ambiente de mi soledad mientras tarareaba el estribillo junto al cantante.

Al rato me dejé caer sobre mi escritorio y puse los libros sobre la mesa. No sé por qué, pero la idea del estudio empezó a desecharse de mi cabeza cuando el pesado libro de historia se abrió ante mi… decidí encender el ordenador y apagar el atronador sonido que salía de mi cadena de música… y entonces fue cuando ocurrió.

El módem parecía avanzar agonizando, y el ordenador iba por el mismo camino. Bufé exasperada y miré al espejo que colgaba de mi armario quedándome… ¿cómo… muerta? ¡No estaba sola!

Pegué un salto y miré tras de mí al chico que se reflejaba en el espejo. Estaba de espaldas y escuchaba el disco de linking park que oía minutos atrás, y llevaba puesto los cascos de DJ que me regalaron en navidad.

Era alto, y por su espalda no pude más que lanzar un grito ahogado… ¡Tenía alas!

-¡AAAAHHH!-grité, y se giró quitándose los cascos. Su cara, preocupada, me descolocó de mis casillas. ¡Era angelicalmente guapo!

El chico se miró a sí mismo y después miró al equipo de música extrañado para volver la vista en mí. Apagó el equipo y se acercó hasta ponerse a mi altura y mirar adonde yo dirigía mi vista inmóvil, donde él estaba segundos antes.

-¿qué habrá visto?...-murmuró, y su voz fue lo único que pudo analizar mi cabeza en blanco- oh, dios…-se giró hacia mí, y yo hice los mismo hacia él… Nos pusimos a chillar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-gritamos al unísono.

-¡¿puedes verme?!-me preguntó, y asentí aterrada ante sus ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Qui…qui… quién err…eres?-balbuceé, y se tapó su rostro con las manos.

-no es posible… ¡no lo es! No puedes estar viéndome…-dijo, e intenté decir algo, pero no pude-¡ya! Tengo una idea…-se aclaró la voz- esto es un sueño, Bella…-dijo con voz fantasmal. Sonó un poco cómico, pero no le pillé la gracia.

-…

-venga ya… ¡muchas gracias, Gabriel!-gritó alarmado, y se sentó en la cama de una manera en que parecía volar, y noté como movió las alas en un hermoso aleteo seguramente, de nerviosismo.

Me armé de valor y me acerqué a él… o por lo menos, lo intenté.

-¿Quién eres?

Me miró… no pude descifrar la mueca de su rostro.

-Yo… eh… pues, soy… ¿puedo decírselo?-preguntó no sé a quién, pero su vista se perdió en el suelo junto a sus manos unos largos segundos.

-¿hola?-murmuré acercándome a él inconscientemente, y levantó la cabeza.

Vaciló antes de contestar.

-Yo soy… tu ángel de la guarda…

Respiré atropelladamente, y tragué saliva antes de contestar.

-¿mi qué?

-tu ángel de l…-le interrumpí.

-Sí, ya lo he oído… ¿desde cuándo tengo un ángel de la guarda?-pregunté nerviosa.

-Desde… anoche

-¡¿Qué?!

-he dicho que…-le volví a interrumpir.

-que sí, que te he oído… ¡Cómo voy a tener un ángel de la guarda? Esto es una cámara oculta, ¿verdad?-me acerqué a las cortinas, pero él ya estaba allí, mirándome casi divertido con sus impenetrables ojos verdes.

-No es una broma… ni una pesadilla, ni una cámara oculta, ni nada por el estilo-dijo…. ¿me estaba leyendo la mente?

-¿entonces?-exclamé sentándome en el sofá.

-te lo dije… soy tu ángel de la guarda…

Me negué a acceder a eso.

-eso es imposible…seguro que…

-mis alas no son de plástico- terminó mi frase.

-¡deja de hacer eso!-iba a hablar, pero hice un gesto cortante con la mano.-analicemos la situación… yo estaba encendiendo el ordenador…-señalé aquel trasto inútil que aún no se encendía y del cual salía un ruido molesto- miré el espejo y apareces tú… ¿cómo has entrado en mi casa?

-Contigo, por la puerta… aunque puedo atravesar paredes…

-¿qué?... demuéstrame que eres un ángel…-y desapareció. Me quedé atónita mirando el punto donde estaba, y noté cómo un peso aparecía junto a mí.

-¿te sirve eso?-y con un chasqueo de dedos, encendió mi ordenador.

Me llevó un rato aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando, y decidí dejar de esforzarme para sacar una explicación a este embrollo.

-será lo mejor-dijo.

-eh… bueno… entonces… ¿eras tú?-pregunté nerviosa y asustada.

-¿Yo el qué?-me miró

-pues… lo que ha estado manejándome hoy…

-¡ah, eso! Si-dijo con suficiencia.

-vaya…-murmuré

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Yo intentaba no mirarlo, pero me era imposible… ¡Era guapísimo! Madre mía… Mientras yo lo escaseaba con la mirada, él se quedó tal y como lo había echo antes, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida.

De pronto se levantó.

-Lo siento… tenía que hablar un momento con una persona…-se disculpó… así que era eso lo que hacía cuando se quedaba quieto…- no he sido un caballero al no presentarme… mi nombre es Edward…-hizo una reverencia teatral.

Sin duda, este había sido el día más raro de toda mi vida…

**---------FIN DEL CAP**

* * *

Bueeeenooooooooooooooooooooooo……. LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO y LO SIENTO….

He actualizado más de un mes más tarde……….. pero mi mente estaba de vacaciones!!!!! perdonarmeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

En este capi ya se han conocido… ¿sirve de disculpa? xD lo siento mucho!! Prometo no demorarme tantooo!!!!


	6. Confesiones de un arcángel enamorado

**Cap.6: Confesiones de un arcángel enamorado**

**(Edward POV)**

Esa noche no pasaría sin reunirme con Gab… si que no… ¿Cómo era posible? Esto desafiaba todas las leyes de la lógica… bueno, eso si tenemos en cuenta que la lógica permite ángeles… ¡pero podía verme!

Tendría que relajarme para poder tranquilizarla a ella… pasarle alguna ola de relajación o algo, pero no entendí por qué, me apeteció solucionarlo por mi solo.

"_Y encima caballero…"_ pensó la chica con ironía.

-¿Te quejas de mis modales?-espeté, y me miró de mala gana a la vez que sorprendida- he sido yo el que ha estado toda la tarde sacándote de líos…

-me las sé apañar yo solita…- hizo un mohín encantador… ¿pero qué estoy pensando?

-lo siento, pero no me dejan dejarte sola-sonreí bromeando, y su corazón empezó a bombear más rápido.-oh, que asco ¡no pienses eso, por dios!

Las mejillas se le colorearon de un rojo como el de un tomate. Me empezaba a hacer gracia y todo.

-lo siento…-murmuró- ¿puedes leerme la mente?-preguntó con los ojos chispeantes.

-¿no te lo he demostrado aún?

-eh… si…-volvimos a estar un rato en silencio… ¿de qué podía hablar con mi humano? Pero ella me quitó la palabra.

-¿Has estado todo el tiempo conmigo? ¿Desde que nací?

-pues… no-dije tajante- tus ángeles… han ido… dimitiendo…

-¿¡Dimitiendo!? ¿Tan torpe soy?-_"por dios… ¿tan bajo he caído?"_

-¿Qué? ¡no! No… no eres tan torpe… bueno, un poco, y no has caído bajo…-intenté disminuir su culpa, pero unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar del borde de sus largas pestañas.-no llores…

-¿te… te importaría… dejarme sola un rato?-susurró entre sollozos. Quise negarme, pero había algo en esa petición que me convenció.

-no hagas ninguna estupidez-y me levanté de la cama sacudiendo las alas. Aprovecharía el momento para mantener una pequeña conversación con quien yo sabía, total, la vigilaría el ángel de Charlie, que acababa de llegar.

-Vale…

Cerré los ojos e ignoré el pensamiento triste de la chica. Pensé en Villángeles y pronto, la suave brisa de entre las nubes me hizo abrirlos y extender las alas para una carrerita rápida al edificio principal.

No tardé en llegar, y me sorprendí al ver la puerta abierta. Entré en el edificio, y mi sorpresa fue ver a Gabriel sentado sobre la ridícula mesa de roble que destacaba de la blanca habitación. Me miraba fijamente, tanto que incluso me acongojé.

-Edward… pasa-ordenó, y la puerta se cerró tras de mí.

Me acerqué sin vacilar y me puse frente a él.

-Tengo entendido que has estado intentando contactar conmigo… dos veces… ¿ha pasado algo que deba saber?-preguntó con su hermosa frente poblada de arrugas.

-Gabriel… ¿pasaría algo si en un hipotético caso... Bella sería capaz de verme?-sonreí nervioso y me froté la nuca en un gesto de inocencia.

La frente del arcángel seguía igual, y su vista aún fija en mis ojos inquietos.

Tardó un rato en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, apoyó el peso de su cabeza en una mano y lanzó un suspiro.

-Edward… ¿te ha visto o no?

-Em… sí… hemos hablado y todo-sonreí nervioso.

-Creo que ya sé lo que ocurre

-¿ocurrir? ¿el qué?

-Edward… No eres al primer ángel que le ocurre algo así… solo hay un tipo de ángel capaz de mostrarse a los humanos, y te aseguro que no es el de la guarda.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿soy raro?

-Mucho mejor…-suspiró- Yo… conocí a uno como tú-se levantó de la mesa y aparecieron dos butacas, una frente a la otra salvo por la mesa en medio. Me senté.

-¿qué pasó con él?-no era el único… eso me alegraba… un poco…

-Cada cosa a su tiempo, Edward… ese ángel… -comenzó a narrar lento y pausado-al morir, como solo los elegidos pueden, tuvo la opción de ser un ángel… aceptó y como tú, bajo a la tierra. Este chico (era un chico), era hábil… astuto… ambicioso… hasta que la conoció. Ella era… especial, era guapa, inteligente… y su protegida. Él era el mejor cuidador de todos, tanto, que la niña nunca tuvo un rasguño, pero todo cambió cuando descubrió que poseía el poder de la aparición y el chico fue capaz de aparecerse frente a ella. Él velaba su sueño, y al despertar, disfrutaba viendo su sonrisa en la mente de la joven. Eran el uno para el otro… estaban enamorados, y entonces fue cuando ocurrió todo… ella tuvo un accidente y él decidió sufrir en el infierno por no haberla salvado, pero bajando las escaleras a lo más oscuro, algo especial… un fulgor extraño, por así decirlo, le hizo recapacitar, y descubrió, que solo los ángeles más fuertes son capaces de renacer de sus cenizas, de aprender de sus errores, y para nombrar a este tipo de criaturas, solo existe un nombre: arcángeles…-hizo una pausa.

Pensé en aquella historia. No veía el por qué me la contaba, ni tampoco le encontraba sentido con mi situación.

-Pero Gabriel… ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¿Soy un arcángel acaso?-pregunté, y no sé que gesto tenía mi rostro cuando caí en la cuenta… él era ese ángel.

-Edward… piénsalo… tienes el don… no lo utilices como lo hice yo…

-Oh… lo siento mucho, Gabriel… pero sigo sin entenderlo.

-no tienes que entender nada, chico… solo que seas más responsable de lo que yo fui.

-¿Por qué? Tú no fuiste el que produjo el accidente

-En un cierto modo, sí… y nunca podré perdonármelo…

-No te sigo…

-Ella estaba enamorada de mí… y aquel accidente no fue un simple choque de coches… ella podría haber sobrevivido, y yo no quise evitarlo.-miró al suelo.

-No es verdad…-quise convencerle, pero supuse que no serviría de nada.

-Lo único que me reconforta es que ella sigue aquí, que no me ha dejado por nada-sonrió con tristeza.

Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio para nada incómodo, cada uno en sus pensamientos, e intenté recapacitar en aquellas confesiones de ese arcángel enamorado.

Caí pronto en la cuenta de que Bella estaba sola, así que me puse en pié seguido de la mirada de Gabriel.

-Haces bien en marcharte ya… tu humana te debe estar esperando desde hace rato.

-Gracias por todo, Gab-sonreí ante el diminutivo, y él acompañó a mi sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado, ¿quieres, chico?- murmuró apesadumbrado, y asentí cerrando fuertemente los ojos y notando el suelo duro de parqué de la habitación de Bella.

Abrí los ojos, y descubrí la habitación vacía. Miré ante mí y vi en el espejo que aún llevaba la túnica blanca de ángel, y con un chasquido, volví a vestir mi otra vestimenta.

Agudicé el oído y escuché sus pensamientos desde la cocina, por lo que me teletransporté.

-Jake… sí… ¡son de verdad!... claro… te lo puedo asegurar, esas alas no son de plástico… creo que lo de los ángeles e… ¿Jacob? Jake, ¿estás ahí? ¡Jake!-miró el auricular extrañada y frustrada, para después girarse y verme apoyado sobre un dedo mientras aplastaba con él el botón de colgar del teléfono.

"_Oh oh…"_-pensó, y reconocí mi rostro algo colorado del enfado desde su mente.

-Esto… no te oí llegar…-murmuró

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces diciéndole a alguien que tienes un ángel de la guarda!?

-Es mi mejor amigo… ¿cómo le voy a ocultar esto?

-creo que no te dejé las cosas bien claras… por cierto ¿Dónde está tu padre?-pregunté, cayendo en la cuenta de que no oía a nadie más.

-Una llamada urgente del trabajo… ¿y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que decir?

-¿Tu ángel, quizás?-levanté la ceja.

Intentó mantenerme la mirada, pero no pudo. Se acercó a una silla y se dejó caer.

-¿qué va a pasar ahora?- me preguntó- de todas formas no creo que Jake se lo creyera.

-No te preocupes, seguro que su ángel lo sabrá borrar de su mente.

-oh… ¿Jake tiene ángel?-Su cara pasó de una hermosa culpabilidad a la curiosidad… ¿hermosa dije? Oh, vamos Ed… esto no puede estar pasando…

-claro, todos tienen…

-oh, vaya… ¿y todos pueden ver a sus ángeles?

-claro que no… nosotros somos un caso especial.

-Ah… ¿y los demás pueden verte?

De pronto, no supe que decir. Balbuceé sin sentido… ¿los demás podrían verme?

-no… no lo sé… oye, ¿tú no ibas a estudiar esta tarde?-levanté una ceja irónica, y la chica cogió el color de un tomate.

"_¡anda, el trabajo de historia!"_

-Eh… no

-Lo siento, pero debes controlar mejor tus pensamientos- sonreí- al trabajo de historia, vamos-me levanté de la silla en la que me encontraba y le tendí una mano. ¿Estaría mal que le ofreciera ayuda para levantarse?

Miró temerosa la mano, pero la aceptó sin dudarlo. Su piel era suave y cálida, y los dos nos miramos por un segundo ante aquel leve contacto que solté en cuanto estuvo de pié.

-Te espero arriba-dije y evité fijarme en su mente, donde seguro apareciese yo.

No tardó en subir, y cuando entró no pudo evitar un suspiro al ver los libros abiertos.

-¿No podemos dejarlo para otro momento?

-No

-anda, porfa…-no pude resistirme a los ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Pero después lo haces- señalé, y me aseguraría después de que aquello se cumpliese.

-¡Sí!-celebró, y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

Casi temblé al leer todas aquellas preguntas que su mente trabajaba para mí.

-No pensarás preguntarme eso, ¿no?- dije al leer una que me puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué? oh, yo no… ¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Me pone enferma- exclamó. Se veía adorable cuando se enfadaba, y no pude evitar otra sonrisa. Esto me estaba pareciendo grave…

-Valeeee… ¿qué quieres hacer entonces?-preguntó distraído, y dejando un poco de privacidad en su cerebro.

-Es que tengo tanto que preguntarte… ¿te importaría?

-Según qué me preguntes

-Vale, empiezo… ¿Qué es un ángel?

La miré divertido. Me tenía delante y no sabía qué era un ángel.

-pues un ser con alas

Su cara hizo una mueca.

-Eso lo sé, tonto, quiero decir… ¿fuiste humano o algo parecido?

-¡Ah, eso! Sí, lo fui

-Cuéntame tu historia-me ordenó curiosa, y se aovilló en el cabecero de su cama poniéndose cómoda.

-pues… yo era un chico normal… no hace mucho que morí… menos de una semana, quizá.

"_qué susto…" _

-Lo cierto es que no sentí casi nada… iba en el coche con mi prom… digo, con mi amiga, y estábamos hablando cuando me despisté y chocamos con un coche que venía en dirección contraria. Ya no se podía hacer nada con mi cuerpo cuando las ambulancias llegaron.

La cara de la chica se decompuso.

-oí una historia parecida en el telediario los otros días… dos chicos chocaron en un coche por Chicago, o algo así…

-¿Ya habías oído hablar de mí?-sonreí bromeando, pero la mueca de Bella me hizo recapacitar sobre mis palabras- esto… era solo una broma

-¿Esa era tu historia?-preguntó

Asentí con la cabeza, y la chica enmudeció.

-¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Los vistes después de eso?

La miré sorprendido… y es que aún no había sacado el valor necesario de ver a mis padres desde aquel momento.

-esto… no.-dejé mi mirada perdida por un momento en la pared- creo que ya has tenido bastantes respuestas por hoy… está oscureciendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?

-Sí, ¿quieres cenar o te esperas a Charlie?

-Prefiero esperar- aparté la vista de aquel mohín infantil que la hacía tan graciosa y vulnerable.

-Entonces, al trabajo

Minutos después, y tras alguna que otra pataleta mental y un poco de hipnosis por mi parte, la chica se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a escribir el trabajo de historia que tenía por delante. De mientras, yo bajé a prepararles la cena.

Estaba decidiendo si escoger entre una ensalada normal o una de pasta, cuando unas voces en mi cabeza empezaron a tronar.

"_Otra vez volvemos al caso de hace casi una semana, el de los chicos de Chicago… Dios, qué pesados son, mejor cambio de canal_" pensó el vecino, y corriendo cogí el mando de la televisión para poner aquel canal en el que echaban la noticia.

-A día de hoy, todo el mundo se ha volcado en la muerte del joven fallecido en el accidente. Muchísimas personas han acudido hoy a su entierro, donde la tumba del chico está a rebosar de flores. Hoy hemos conseguido hacer unas preguntas a su familia, los cuales están destrozados…- La reportera que se encontraba frente al cementerio cambió por un primer plano de mi padre, Carlisle, con un rostro triste y sombrío. Mis ojos parecieron humedecerse, pero los ángeles no pueden llorar.- Doctor… ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora después de este trágico accidente?

-Entre todos hemos decidido cambiar de ciudad para descansar y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido… Edward era uno de nosotros, y ha sido una pérdida enorme…-No lo pude soportar más, por lo que apagué la tele y me volví a encerrar en la idea de la ensalada de pasta.

Casi la hube terminado cuando escuché las voces mentales de Charlie y su ángel entrar por la puerta, por lo que solté los utensilios de cocina que tenía en las manos y quité la pasta de la lumbre donde cocía. Este sería el momento para saber si otros humanos podían verme.

El ángel fue el primero en entrar, y me saludó jovial cuando cruzó la puerta.

-¿qué hay, chaval?

Le sonreí, y no me moví de al lado de la mesa. El alivio llegó a mí cuando Charlie entró en la cocina y pasó de mí.

-M… Bella, ¿Ya has hecho la cena? Huele muy bien-exclamó, y Bella bajó las escaleras sin tropezarse hasta llegar a la cocina.

-no te he oído llegar-sonrió a su padre, y entre los dos terminaron lo que yo había empezado.

No tardaron en ponerse a comer, y el ángel, que se llamaba Lutgardo, por cierto, estuvo hablando conmigo largo rato.

-He oído en la comisaría que una familia nueva va a venir al pueblo-me comentó

-¿Sí? Lo cierto es que esto es demasiado pequeño… no comprendo que puede atraerles de este lugar.

-Es tranquilo

-Tienes razón… ¿Sabes quienes son?-pregunté, algo esperanzado, pero deseché la idea de mi familia solo llegar a mi cabeza.

-Un doctor y su familia… creo que se llaman Cullen… salen mucho en las noticias últimamente.

**---------FIN DEL CAP**

* * *

Bueno… no me maten, ni catapulten, ni asesinen, ni crucifiquen, ni muerdan, ni ataquen, ni hagan cosquillas ni nada, plis!!! Se que esto es demasiado, perdí la cuenta desde cuando no escribo esto!!!! Lo siento! Mil perdones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No sabeis lo que es ver 52 comentarios, en serio!! Esto es la caña! xD pero esque an pasado muchas cosas desde que empecé con esta historia, y la inspiración se fue marchando…. Sorry! Bueno, aparte de mis disculpas, les digo que no se si voy a seguir escribiendo, pero de todos modos voy a intentarlo, ok? xD

Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo! xD

PD: visiten !!! xD


End file.
